


Gasoline In Your Veins

by DiscoSheets



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoSheets/pseuds/DiscoSheets
Summary: This is purely a work of fiction and is in no way based on my own experiences *wink*I don’t own Star Wars, druk I don’t even own a droid!





	Gasoline In Your Veins

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a work of fiction and is in no way based on my own experiences *wink*  
> I don’t own Star Wars, druk I don’t even own a droid!

You have gasoline in your veins

Your nervous system a lit fuse burning

Like your body can’t contain it 

and it feels wonderful

Your maternal grandfather died before you could know him

But you here the stories of a warrior from far far away

and they must be true because he was given a hero’s funeral 

You think he had the gasoline in his veins too

It ignited and made his small hands into fast fists 

He’s gone and you are afraid he is the only one who could understand

What it feels like when your very being burns

To feel like you could throw down with droids and facists

So you clothe yourself in darkness

it’s the only thing powerful enough to hold back the gasoline in your veins

**Author's Note:**

> To quote Phillip Pope John XXIII Bonfiglio from _F is For Family_ , "This is how I get my feelings out when my ears get hot."


End file.
